


dangerous love

by honest_tears_of_a_lying_girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honest_tears_of_a_lying_girl/pseuds/honest_tears_of_a_lying_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celest was a happy girl she had a nice family good friends. But that all changes when a new guy comes living next to her. He is mysterious and dangerous, people don’t come to close to him. But Celest thinks otherwise she wants to come close to him, she wants to know his secret.  But one thing she doesn’t expect and that’s when she gets to know him she falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

{Celest’s P.O.V}

 

“hey Cell wait up !” someone screams from behind me. When I turn around i'ts already to late Arizona had already collided with me, so now we're lying on the ground.

“Ungh Arizona why did you do that” I ask looking up at her sins she lay’s on top of me. “Sorry I couldn't stop I was already running towards you and suddenly you stood still so yeah that’s when this happened” she said still laying on top of me."well i stood still because 'someone' called my name" i said glaring at her.

"but can you like you know get off people are staring and I sort of need my air” I asked pushing her shoulders a bit so that she would get the message.

“oohn but I like this position” she said wiggling her eyebrows. “oh but I don’t, now get off you fat ass” I said laughing at her. “yeah yeah but you liked it” she said climbing of me and stretching her hand out for me to grab as she pulled me up. “so what was so important that you knocked me over ‘again’” I asked placing my hands on my hips. “well there Is a new guy moving in town and-“ I cutted her off “so is that your special thing ‘a new guy moving in’” I asked. “no," she said glaring at me "-so as I was saying a new boy is moving in but, next to you” I gasped “no really, how come i didn't knew about that ! that’s awesome we have like no neighbors at all sins we live in a forest but yeah now we are going to have one” I was now smiling and grasping Arizona’s shoulders. “yeah I know it is awesome and I heard he Is going to live in that cottage next to the ‘love tree’”.

The love tree is a tree where couples carve their names in and here in our small village it’s a tradition. But I never got to do it with someone because I’ve never been in love before and only couples who really love each other can carve in it otherwise it would be wrong.

“oh really it is a nice cottage, do you know when he is coming” I asked as we started walking towards my house sins school was out.

“I’m not sure but I think my mom said tomorrow” “well maybe I could go and say hello after school” “yeah maybe you could” she said nodding her head in acceptance. And with that the conversation about the boy was closed and we started talking about her boyfriend. Yeah she has a boyfriend Arizona Is a beautiful girl every boy in our school drool’s over her, sometimes I really wonder why I am her best friend. And when I ask her about it she answers with “what do you mean ‘boy’s drooling’ they are drooling over you, and your my best friend because no one else can stand my awesomeness” she really is something. “so here we are” she said releasing my arm and hugging me goodbye. “oh yeah bye loveyou” I said.

“yeah loveyouto” she screamed back as i began walking into the woods towards my house, after a good ten minutes i reached my house, i looked at the cabin on the other side. "well i can't wait to meet you" i said quitly to myself and stepped into my house.

I stepped on the porch of my house and looked at the cabin at the other side. “well I can’t wait to meet you” I said quietly to myself.

When I stepped in my warm house I heard my mom singing in the kitchen. So I did what my instinct told me to do and that was scare her, so I quietly walked towards her and then screamed “HEY MOM” “AAHHHHHHH” and ‘PAWH’ she slapped me around the head with the spatula. “gosh mom was that necessary” I asked and slapped her arm.

“UHM YES gosh Call you should know better not to scare me like that” she said glaring at me and then bursting out laughing. “what what’s so funny” I asked her. “y-you have tomato sauce all over you f-face” she spluttered out still laughing her ass of Nice mom yeh. “oh shit mom don’t laugh at me” I said and put some of the tomato sauce on my finger and smeared it on her forehead. “ha now we’re even now if you excuse me I’m going to shower” I said and skipped up the stairs not giving her the chance to replay.

After my long shower I put on some pj’s and skipped down stairs. “oh hello hun I just wanted to come and get you” she said and picked up the bowl with pasta while I sat myself down at the dinner table. “hey mom ?” I said while grabbing myself some pasta. “yes dear” she asked. “did you know we get a new neighbor tomorrow he’s going to live in the cottage on the other side of us”

“oh yes I know I heard It was a boy around his early twenty’s” she said while slurping some pasta. “well maybe if he’s cute..” she said again while wiggling her eyebrows. “ugh mom no I don’t think he is and besides if he was why would he choose me” “because you’re a beautiful young lady” she said in an 'duh' tone “just as her mother” she added and grinned I laughed at her “-and with the laugh of her father” she added and we quieted down. I never knew my father he left us when he knew mom was pregnant, she had to raise me all by herself and I think he did a pretty good job at it . I smiled at her “the pasta is delicious mom” “thank you baby now if your done will you put your dishes in the dishwasher pleas” “yes mom” and I finished my diner, after that I putted my dishes away and said goodnight to my mother. 

 

I run up the stairs and into my room here I flung myself onto my bed and climbed under the covers. As soon as I closed my eyes sleep took over.


	2. chapter 2

{Celest’s P.O.V}

 

When I woke up the next morning it was only 5 am. And do you want to know why I was up so early, well let me tell you why, because there was a big ass truck in front of our house that’s why. So instead of going to yell at those mothafuckas as I had planned to do my mom grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. “WHY ARE THOSE PEOPLE HERE AT THIS GODFORBIDDEN HOUR I COULD’VE SLEPT FOR ANOTHER HOUR BUT NO THOSE STUPID TRUCKDRIVERMEN HAVE TO RUIN MY BEAUTY SLEEP” I yelled at my mother pouting. “well I want to go and yell at those stupid people to but yeah I just woke up and there the movers and are bringing that boy’s stuff so” she said looking at me with an amused but sleepy look.

“still not a good reason to not yell at them” I said and stormed out of the house.

“hey big guy” I screamed at one of the movers. He turned around and looked at me “yeah you come ‘ere” he came over and I started my rant. “do you people not know that their are other people who live here to, I have school in three hours and I could’ve slept for another two and you” I said poking at his chest, “-have to interrupt that, now how do you feel about that huh you ruined my beauty sleep and now I am as cranky as shit because of you ! so if I get an detention for having a ‘big mouth’ you can come and sit there because I didn’t do anything wrong all your fault.” I poked his chest again as I said the last three words.

“hey hey hey what is going on here” someone said from behind me so I assumed it was another mover so I prepared to start my rant again but when I turned around someone who was clearly not a mover stood there it was a boy with curly locks and a white t-shirt black skinny jeans and converse when I realized I was checking him out I quickly looked back up and realized he was already smirking at me, so i quickly straightened up and looked him in the eye. “so who are you” i asked “ who are you” he asked back, oh so he's that type of guy. “I asked you first” i said, and he smirked down at me. “Harry” he said and nodded at his response. “I’m Celest and i am your new neighbor and i came to tell you tha-“ but he cutted me off “that we interrupted your beauty sleep yeah I know I heard it” oh well I made a great first impression didn’t i.

“oh well uhm yeah so I think I should get going” I said turning around and stepping into the direction of my house. “yeah bye see you around Celest.” and by the way he said my name I could tell he was smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

{Celest's P.O.V} 

As i was walking back into my house i heard my mom laughing loudly from the kitchen "hey mom what's up" i asked sitting on the counter. "don't 'hey wassup me' i just saw my daughter ranting to a mover saying harsh things and scaring the poor man to death, and here i am laughing my ass off god i'm such a bad mother" she said face palming herself. "no mom you aren't you can't help it you have a hilarious truth saying daughter" i said soothing her while patting her back.she rolled her eyes and huffed "god we are such an egocentric family" she said chuckling "yeah we are" i sighed "but seriously did i scare him than i probably should go and say sorry you know in case he goes around saying there is this 'creepy and rude girl in the woods that cant think before she speaks'" my mother laughed slightly and said "yeah go do that while i finish breakfast" and with that i slipped out the door again just in my pajamas.

When i stepped outside i shivered "maybe i should've brought a coat" i mumbled to myself as walked towards the other house, just when i was about to knock the mover from earlier came trough it and when he saw me his eyes widened.

i chuckled "don't be scared i come in peace" i said doing that creepy alien finger thingy where you separate two and three fingers of each other you know that thing... no kay. he sighed in relief and now looked at me suspiciously

"i came to say sorry that i trowed such a tantrum back there earlier i shouldn't have done that, i'm just not a morning person you know" i said sighing at the end

"yeah i noticed" the man said and i gave him a fake and sarcastic smile {A/N can you even smile sarcastically... yeh i think so.. Wh'oke move on} and continued "well as i was saying sorry for being harsh and such now if you excuse me i have to go home" and when i turned around i bumped in something hard

"harassing my movers again" a hoarse voice from above me said. and i looked up, "you agin" i bited back. he just huffed so i continiued "-and no i'm not 'harassing' your movers i came to apoligize Willy" i said smirking

"its Harry" he said glaring at me with those beautiful green orb- no what the heck am i thinking he hasn't beautiful eyes i'm just sleepy that's it. yup i'm not trying to deny anything right now.

"well it was close" i said smiling sweetly up at him. "no it doesn't even sounds like it" he said looking down at me brow furrowed. "well sorry then bye Willy" i screamed over my shoulder.  
"It's Harry" he screamed back with a chuckle. "Whatever" i screamed back at him walking up my porch and into the house.


End file.
